A Light in the Shadows
by Wethril
Summary: D has been given a job, his job is to kill a certain vampire Lord. What will happen when he finds out the truth behind this job he has taken...? *read and review please*
1. Fear in the Dark

This is my second Vampire Hunter D story, so it might sound a little wierd, but this is in fact my dream I had. Something close to it. Not more then a few months ago I had a dream that I was captured by some men and sold off to a Vampire Lord. This story is mostly written off of that plotline that was my dream. I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own anything that is of Vampire Hunter D, not sure who the owner is but I am really JEALOUS of them right now. *sighs* Althougth they own Vampire Hunter D I, however, do own this story plot. Well, I could say my dreams own it really, but that is just really weird to think about. o_O Enjoy the Story!! :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Written by: bchan  
Story Name: A Light in the Shadows  
Prologue: Fear of the Dark...  
  
The room was dark and the stench of foul things made her eyes flutter open. Coming to her sense's she cocked her head to the side, trying to hear all the noises about her. Voices could be heard down the hall, and the crackle of the fire that she could faintly see through the iron bars of her cell. Looking up she could see her hands were tightly manackled to chains held by a large ring protruding from the wall. The darkness about her was stinging her eyes, as they were adjusting slowly to the mirky shadows. The voices were suddenly growing closer and closer as the bright fire danced on the walls coming towards her cell. Standing up, she pulled on her chains, trying to find any possible way of escaping this dungeon.   
  
Her efforts to free herself were noted by the men as they came inside. One held a torch above his head bringing light into the cell, while the other walked over to her. She noticed then that he held the keys of her salvation, and saw them jingling at his side. The man came up to her and pulled her down to the ground, and undid the manackles at her wrists. The other came closer, as the one who released her bound her yet again with robe. He tied them tighter then the chains had been, and her wrists felt the pain of it, but she did not cry out. They pulled her to her feet and walked out of the cell and shut the door behind them, the flames from the torch fell across the wall like the dancing of a thousand gypsies.  
  
Chapter One: Shadows that Speak...  
  
Standing in the shadows of the buildings, people and carts could be seen meandering by them. Brown eyes looked out from under the long hat and looked on at another being also hidden.   
  
"You called for my services?" a dark voice spoke.  
"Yes. I need you to take care of something for me. If you wish to accept this task."  
  
The figure came from the shadows and the brim of the long hat had hid the features of the man underneith it. His face was sleek and his eyes hard and searching. Long dark hair fell from beneath it and framed his pale face.  
  
"I will accept If you first tell me the task."  
  
The other man came from the shadows. His hair was blondish and pulled back in a small ponytail. The features of this one were not handsome, yet were fair to look upon. He stared up at the dark figure and grinned.  
  
"Kill a certain vampire and you will receive more then this if you bring back his head." he said, holding up a bag of coins.   
  
The purse jingled as he swung it back and forth. The one looked from under the brim of his hat and stared through the other, as if the coin purse ment nothing to him. He shifted his weight and pondered if he should accept or not.  
  
"Yes, I will accept. Tell me who and where and I will be off to complete the task." he replied, his cloak shifting from the slight wind moving about them.  
  
The other man smiled and handed the purse of coins over. "His name is Alasaph. He has killed many of our towns people, and we agreed to hier the best hunter to take care of this problem. Just so happens that you are the best." the man said, backing up into the shadows again, as the people from the streets still went about their business. The other was pocketing the purse and pulled his cloak more about him.   
  
"He resides inside the ruins of an old castle just east outside of our town. There are things that lurk about those ruins that even I have never seen, but in the dark of night... who knows what is there. Be careful and make sure to return with his head, then you will recieve the rest." he said.   
  
The other nodded and mounted the horse that lay in the shadows behind him. "Good luck!" the man said, backing from the shadows and out towards the busy street.   
  
The mounted one stared at him. "I will not need luck." he replied, his tone almost a whisper. As the man walked out into the street ahead, he disappeared into the town along with the others walking past.   
  
Looking back into the darkness of the alleyway, he pulled the horse about and walked it in the opposite direction, into the towns backways. "You won't need luck huh, D?" a sarcastic voice spoke. D looked down at his hand and narrowed his eyes. "If it's not luck that gets you through all the fighting I've seen you in, then I don't know what it is!" the hand spoke, its black eyes looking about. D sighed and looked back towards the road, gripping the reins with both hands, shutting out the voice of the deamon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men who took her from the cell, had wrapped a thin piece of cloth about her eyes. She could not see where they were going as they stopped many times and dragged her through many doorways. At one point they stopped and left her standing alone. She felt the piercing gazes of people in the room. Was she being judged for some reason? Where they mocking her appearance? Many things ran through her mind, but she heard nothing of the ones staring at her. It sent chills down her spine to be so vulnerable, but the chance of escaping even now that no one held her were near to zero.  
  
' I must make it out of here, somehow... I can't let my fate be left in these two mens hands.' she thought to herself, standing exactly still.   
  
She stood there for what seemed forever before the room suddenly felt empty. The contents seemed to have disappeared or crept out some passage, but she never once heard a sound. From off to the left somewhere she felt the presence of someone very powerful and it made her heart skip a beat.   
  
"Ahh, and who is this beautiful lady?" spoke a voice, it was dark and the power from it drove her to tears.  
  
She did not reply to him and he walked towards her, the evil in him seemed to burn her skin as he came closer.   
  
"Can she not speak? I want to be able to hear the screams of my prey!" he said to the two men who seemed to have come back into the room. "She can speak M'lord Alasaph, she is being sneaky and sly!" one of them replied.   
  
Their lord turned back towards her and grabbed her chin lightly, but the force behind his grip could change at any second, and she knew this by the power she felt infront of her. "Speak fair one, or I shall make you as mute as you are pretending to be." he whispered into her ear.  
  
She began to breath heavily as she felt his breath on her tingling cheek, but the words he said made her fear rise. "I... I can speak." she whispered, her words slurred from fear.  
  
Alasaph walked about her and nodded. He approved of this morsal they had brought him tonight. She was lovely to look upon, with fair skin, high cheakbones, long cascading hair past her waist. The beauty that was her radiated from every part of her body, but the scar that went from just above her left brow down to her left ear. It was an old scar, but he still looked back at the two guardsmen. They looked back up at him with innocence in their eyes, and he knew that they had not put it upon her skin.  
  
"So you can I now hear. What is the name that is one so beautiful?" he said grabbing the rope that bound her wrists, tugging at it playfully.  
  
Taking a slow gulp she lowered her head towards the ground, which rewarded her with his grasp that pulled her chin back up to look into his face. She somewhat wished that he would remove the blindfold that covered her eyes, but somehow she thought that being blind to this evil would be better then truely being faced with it.  
  
"Safren." she spoke. Alasaph narrowed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "What did you say?" he growled. She looked up towards his face with hidden defiance. "I said, my name is Safren." she whispered, hoping he would not detect her defiant tone. Alasaph, however, did and pulled her so close that their bodies touched in places she wished they were not. His face was inches away from hers, and he smelled the wafting aroma that was a mortal and his senses were honed to only her and nothing else. Safren could feel his breath on her, and his tightening grip made her cringe with fear.  
  
'What is he doing to me?' she thought over and over again. He tipped her head over to the side and Safren could feel his breath growing hotter and hotter, as he drew his fangs and scrapped them along the skin at her neck. She started to fight with him, but he hugged her so tightly that she felt her lungs exhale all the air inside them, and then fainted as small dots filled her vision and turned to blackness. He smiled, and with a vampires finesse he sank his sharp fangs into the flesh of her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's going to happen to dear little Safren? Is she going to be turned into a vampire, sucked dry of all her life-blood? Well if you want to find out what IS going to happen next then you will have to come back after I finish the next chapter. I post when I finish the chapter, so here is chapter one? How did you like it? If you have comments or questions, please send them to me at sakura_blossom@hotmail.com... Thanks! :) 


	2. Fear in the Light

This is my second Vampire Hunter D story, so it might sound a little weird, but this is in fact my dream I had. Something close to it. Not more then a few months ago I had a dream that I was captured by some men and sold off to a Vampire Lord. This story is mostly written off of that plot line that was my dream. I hope you like it.  
  
I don't own anything that is of Vampire Hunter D, not sure who the owner is but I am really JEALOUS of them right now. *sighs* Although they own Vampire Hunter D I, however, do own this story plot. Well, I could say my dreams own it really, but that is just really weird to think about. o_O Enjoy the Story!! :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Written by: bchan  
Story Name: A Light in the Shadows  
Chapter Two: Fear in the Light...  
  
The small trip through the cities back ways did not take them long, but the day was drifting into darkness more-so then before. The dark moon was rising into the sky and the whispy grey clouds tucked it neatly behind the blanket of dark fog and endless haze. Sounds were much easier to hear at night, when all was silent. Things that could not be heard in the day, but mostly pertaining to vampires. Those small noises that they made while they fed or hunted. The sound that shadows made as they swept across a building or into a dark alleyway. D knew all of these, for they were his spys.   
  
He pulled the reins and the horse stopped in midstride. D looked about the road and the woods that the small dirt road led up to were erie and a light haze drifted around the leafless trees. The moonlight was dwindling and he figured that if they were to reach the other side by the time morning came about, then they had best be off. He kicked the stirrups into the horse and it started off at a gallop.  
  
"Do you trust that they will pay you the rest when you return, D?" the cracky voice of the demon in his hand was heard, breaking the silence around them.  
  
"If they do not, then what I have would be enough payment. They are a poor village. It is only the vampire they want gone from their lives. Let them keep the coins..." he replied, trailing off as the creaks from the trees distracted him.  
  
"If you keep this up, you'll run out of funds to pay for the supplies and weapons you always seem to go through so quickly. Every battle seems to dwindle your coin purse." his hand spoke, cracking a small laugh at the end.  
  
"Every battle has it's expenses. To rid ourselves of the filth that are vampires is worth the price... and the risk." he whispered, turning the horse down another narrow path.  
  
"Do not forget that you are part of them...D."   
  
"Do not remind me of my lineage. On occassion, I'd cut off my own hand to rid myself of your babbling." D commented, squeezing his hand about the reins.  
  
The demon laughed at D and again all was silent. The wind picked up and the forest was coming alive with all sounds of things moving about...watching their every move. D pushed the horse threw a small thicket and out into a clearing in the forest. He looked around with his vampire sight, and he could see many eyes looking back at him. There were creatures in the trees, hiding behind the gnarled branches and erie mists. One snuck out from its hiding place to challenge them. It's hide was covered in white fur, and it stood to be quite tall compared to a normal sized human. D, however, was not of any mortal's size.   
  
The creature snaked about the shadows, looking up at him with it's cat-like eyes. It had claws protruding from its feet and looked to be able to kill any prey it came upon. The noise it made next prepared D for what might be coming, as the ones in the trees replied to the hollowed skreech of the one infront of them.   
  
"This doesn't look good D!" the demon whispered to him. D looked down at his hand and then grapped for the sword upon his back. Jumping off of the horse, he pushed it out of the way, knowing that it would not be any target of these creatures, as it was not truely alive.   
  
Coming to stand infront of the enormously ugly creature he held the sword out infront of him, ready for the battle to begin. With a loud barking sound, the creature lunged at him, it's claws outstretched. Stepping to the side and turning about, he slashed at it with his sword. Metal clanged against the sharp claws of the creature, as it grabbed ahold of the sword and pulled D towards it. The noise from the shadows was increasing, it was almost unbearable to listen to. D pulled out a knife that was hidden under his cloak and threw it at the creatures limbs holding his weapon. It yellped and released its hold on the blade, as it's blood dripped from where it had ahold of it. D ignored this and continued on to his goal. The blade found the creatures heart and it let out a sickening sound of pain and death.   
  
From the shadows creatures lept out and onto the ground, circling him with anger in their eyes. He had killed their leader and now they were very angery. They attacked him quickly and when the fight was finished, D came out with only a few cuts from the creatures sharp claws slashing at him.  
  
"That was quite interesting. You usually don't get hurt at all. Are you loosing your finesse?" the voice spoke. D glared at his hand, but it only laughed back at him.  
  
"No, there was simply to many of them for even myself to take care of. Surely you would even know of this. Or did you simply forget?" D countered the demon. With a slight chuckle the hand grinned, but D did not.  
  
"You've got to lighten up sometimes. Have a little fun every now and then." the demon spoke, his tones sarcastic. D only sighed and upon finding his horse, mounted it and went down the path that would lead to the forests exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Safren awoke dazed and slightly confused as to where she was currently at. Upon looking around the room, she noticed that she was alone and very glad for the quiet time to allow for clear thinking. She rested her forehead upon her open palm and sighed heavily. The large four-poster bed she was in had silks of different textiles drapped over the wooden poles connecting each post. Some were slightly see-thru, as others were not, but they were all very beautiful. Safren didn't notice it right away, but suddenly she realized she was very nude. She pulled the sheets up about her and threw her legs over the side of the bed and placed them upon the cold wooden flooring.   
  
"Where are my clothes?" she whispered, looking about the room for any shred of her own clothing. It seemed the only thing in the room to wear was a gown of silver and white, that was carefully folded and had been laid out on top of a large leather trunk.   
  
"Perhaps these are for me? I'm not sure if I want to wear them, but tis better then wearing naught at all." Safren whispered, as she went over to the trunk and ran her fingers along the silky fabric of the gown.  
  
"Are they to your liking m'lady?" a sudden voice spoke from the antechamber archway.   
  
Safren spun around, grabbing the sheets tightly about her, even though it was a female voice she had heard. This place was strange and unfamiliar to her and every sound scared her to death. The female entered into the room and came over next to her. Safren backed away, her evident fear showing not just on her face, but in her wide green eyes.  
  
"Do not fear, m'lady. I am only here to help you dress. The Master is asleep at these times and he had asked me to see to your needs." the women explained, as she picked up the dress and shook it out.  
  
Safren stood still as a statue of Venus and starred at the women while she held the lovely gown up for her to see. The kindly grin that grew on the womens face made Safrens fears slowly fade away. The women then smiled and came up to her and nodded to the sheet.  
  
"Oh yes, that. I'm quite nude, and for the life of me I cannot figure out how I came to be in this state!" Safren blurted out at the mention of the sheets about her.  
  
The women smiled at her and started to giggle. Safren let go of the sheets reluctantly, unacustomed to another women dressing her, but she had never before wore a gown like this and had no idea how to go about putting it on. She sighed as the women began pulling the clasps on each side of the dress and clipping them together in the middle. The dress was long and the linens tickled her feet as it was being clasped together. The feeling of it against her skin was like heaven for her, but as she remembered who it was from the sickening feeling she had earlier was returning. She put her hand over her stomach and closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Are you alright, m'lady?" the women asked, pulling the last clasp into place. "Sometime's these dresses can be a mighty pain in putting on as they are usually tight around the waist."  
  
"I just feel very dissoriented tis all. I'm afraid of this place, and I've heard so many terrible things about... about your Master.' she spoke, hesitating upon the last sentence.  
  
The girl smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It will be all right. The Master is not all bad as everyone says he is. He can be very giving, but I'm sure you have already found that out." she stated, smiling over at Safren from the wash bowl. Safren looked on at her in confusion.   
  
"What do you mean by that? What is it that I've already found out about?" Safren asked, coming over to the young women, grabbing her by the arms lightly. She did not want to frighten away her only alley in this nightmare.  
  
The women looked unsure if she should say something, and looked away. "Will you not be angry with me if I tell you something, m'lady?" the women asked, as she fidgeted with her apron.  
  
Safren looked into her eyes and was not quite sure she wanted to hear what was about to be said. "No, I would not be angry with you, you have done naught but help me thus far." she said, stepping back away from her and releasing her hold on the womens arms. "What is this thing you want to say?"  
  
She looked about the room and then back up to Safren. "He took you last night... took you to this chamber. You were being watched by his creatures that wonder about in the night, and when they disappeared he came back with those two fellows and I saw him taste you." she whispered, touching Safren's neck. It was then she noticed how much it itched, and when she herself placed her hands on the left side of her neck, she found two small puncture marks inflicted upon her skin. Safren's eyes widened and the fear she felt inside could be seen from them.   
  
"He bit me?" she asked, not really wanting an answer, but the women nodded her head slowly.   
  
"Like I told you m'lady, he is not as terrible as everyone has said. He has been very kindly towards me and my family. If it were not for him, we would be like the rest of the villagers in this area." the women spoke, lightly shaking Safren out of her shell of fear. "My name is Arabelleth, and I have worked here with him for many years. I know that he does many things that are not so good, but he is very kind." Safren looked on at her and she knew that the women spoke the truth as she saw it.   
  
"Then do you also know why it is that I came to have no clothes this morning?" Safren asked her, green eyes searching those of the womens.   
  
Arabelleth looked away and then her eyes met Safrens again. "He has taken you, in more ways then just the most obvious one." she spoke quietly and then stepped away from Safren. "He has claimed you to be his next mortal bride. You will most likely become like that of his own kind."  
  
Safren's mouth fell open and she took her last breath, as small dots began to fill her vision and quickly took her into the darkness that they created.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you have any questions or comments, then please email me at sakura_blossom@hotmail.com! I wish to hear about what you think even if you review.  
  
What do you think will happen next? D is on his way to the castle, and Safren is discovering what she has fell into. Find out in the next chapter, "Beauty and the Beast". 


End file.
